


The Ordinary and The Useless

by Gozzer



Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: BAMF Klaus Hargreeves, BAMF Vanya Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves Friendship, Canon-Typical Violence, Crying, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Ghost Ben Hargreeves, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Medicine, Prostitution, Protective Ben Hargreeves, Protective Klaus Hargreeves, Protective Vanya Hargreeves, References to Drugs, Sick Klaus Hargreeves, Sober Klaus Hargreeves, Telekinetic Klaus Hargreeves, Vanya Hargreeves Deserves Better, Vanya Hargreeves Needs A Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:33:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25940665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gozzer/pseuds/Gozzer
Summary: Numbers Four and Seven were nothing to the Umbrella Academy. The useless siblings. At a young age their father put them on anxiety medication and refused to include them with the others. Despite Four having powers of his own, he was shunned.Once they left the Academy they built a life for themselves until it came crashing down around them with Sir Reginald Hargreeves death.
Relationships: Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves
Comments: 13
Kudos: 345





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the introduction. The real story starts in the next chapter.

From a young age numbers Four and Seven knew they were different from their brothers and sister, not only were they the only biological siblings but Seven didn’t have powers like the rest of them; and Four’s were useless. They were the ordinary duo in the background. Useless and ordinary they were and sick was Four. Their father said that they had to take their medicine to calm their nerves and their anxiety. Seven was kept by their father’s side while Four was forced into isolution away from his siblings and into a mausoleum to focus his power. He wasn’t allowed to train with the others, his training was done by himself with just Seven and Father. While the others did their thing Seven and Four spent their time together. Mom even suggested learning music together; Seven took to the violin while Four found the piano easier. When the others went on missions they stayed behind to practice, to be good at something that their siblings weren’t. 

The years moved forward and they each got names with the exception of Five; he refused to accept one. Four became Klaus and Seven became Vanya. When Five disappeared all of them were distraught but dear old Dad held no remorse for them. Klaus was shoved back into the mausoleum for hours to a couple of days at time to force him over his fear of the dead. It only made him more afraid. Every time he was let out Vanya was there to offer him comfort and confided in her that he’d rather not have a power if this was all it was. She had only hugged him and let him cry on her shoulder. He started sneaking out to get weed and other drugs that would block out the screaming of the ghosts that haunted his every step. Vanya never approved. 

Then Ben died when they were sixteen and for the first time Klaus was thankful for his power. He conjured his brother and it was almost like Ben was never gone. The others thought he was attention seeking but Vanya didn’t. She would greet Ben along with himself every time they entered a room and would even try to include him in their discussions. It was nice. They were their own little family without the others ruining everything. But it didn’t last forever. After a particularly nasty night in the mausoleum Klaus packed a bag and told Vanya he was leaving. His sister packed her own bag and together they left the Academy to not look back for another thirteen years. Ben of course came along. 

They got stupid poor paying jobs that barely afforded them a place to rent and for food, but they made it work. Vanya kept her violin and soon got work in an orchestra while Klaus jumped from job to job. He could never hold one down and eventually he stopped trying for one. After four years of working on and off he jumped ship and went off on his own without a plan. Every couple of months he and Vanya would meet up for lunch but he never stuck around for long. He took whatever odd jobs he could for enough money to fuel his drug habit and possibly eat within the next few days as well. The jobs were never anything good and he found selling his body for money was the easiest when it got too hard to find something else. He didn’t not mind, but he didn’t quite care enough to stop. Eventually he found his way back to Vanya’s after six years of living on the streets and within someone else’s home in exchange for whatever they wanted of him. She welcomed him back with open arms. 

In fact she introduced him to her orchestra saying that they needed a good pianist. He hadn’t played in years but it came back to him after sitting in front of the ivory keys. They both played in the orchestra and made lives for themselves then Vanya wrote her book. Klaus wasn’t offended about the things she had written about him but he knew the others were going to be livid once they read it. She didn’t hold anything back. It was kind of a relief to read through the unpublished pages while she was writing and point out where she had made a mistake. He didn’t read it when it came out because he knew all of it anyway. 

Living under Vanya’s roof had meant a few changes for Klaus. She refused to have any of his drugs in the house other than a little bit of weed, and he could handle that. She also made sure his pills were refilled each month instead of him stretching them for three months at a time to use the money for something else. Life had finally settled down for him and he was surprisingly thriving. Ben had commented on his piano skills a few times and even on how he was looking less like a skeleton. He was still skinny as all get out, but some things he couldn’t change. Genetics and all of that. Vanya was short while he was tall, they were opposites of each other. Not that it mattered much anyway. Klaus enjoyed how life was going and he didn’t think he would change any of it. It suited him more than he would’ve admitted a few years ago while he was overdosing in the back of an ambulance just out of rehab. He had thought that that life was meant for him until Vanya showed him where he really belonged. On a stage right along his sister.

It all came shattering around him when Vanya came home to inform him that Dad was dead. There were no tears shed, just the three of them sitting in silence in the living room; Ben was doing his best at least. Then Klaus got up and grabbed the whiskey bottle he kept stashed under the skin. That night the two of them got drunk and aired their grievances against their father and even allowed a few tears for him. Even Ben joined in and Klaus relayed his responses to Vanya. It was a loud night. But it didn’t prepare them for the next day. 


	2. Chapter 2

The snow falling outside the cab had Klaus shivering within his coat. Winters were the worst about his time on the streets, they were harsh and unforgiving. It was supposed to be spring but the cold never went away until late April or early May. He’d been pretty spoiled with living with Vanya and not having to face the winter chill unless they left for work. No more sleeping in the driest corner of an alley or huddling with anyone who would have him for warmth. It hadn’t all been bad but he could definitely say winter was his least favorite season. 

Vanya caught his arm to pull him out of his thoughts when the cab came to a stop. They got out of the car and Klaus grimaced at the sight of the Academy. It would never be home again. Without a word he patted Vanya on the shoulder before opening the gate and entering the building. He could hear her right behind him. He caught sight of Allison in the den and shot up the stairs before she could spot him. After her wedding they got into a fight and he was pretty sure she was still pissed at him. To be fair he did steal close to two hundred dollars from her. He hadn’t taken anything for nearly twenty-four to be clean for her wedding like she had asked and near the end of the reception he couldn’t take it anymore. That was probably one of the things he regretted most in his life. Every ounce of trust he had from Allison and the others was smashed that night.

He itched for something to calm his nerves that wasn’t his medicine. This funeral was going to be a test of his strength; he was sure of it. He would’ve just rolled a joint but he had ran out of weed a couple days ago and hadn’t bought anymore. So, why not raid the old man’s office for some easy cash? It’s not like he was going to miss anything. 

The office that probably sparked too many nightmares looked exactly like it had thirteen years ago. He was tempted to smash a few things but held off the urge. Luther would kill him if anything was messed up. Instead, he started opening drawers in the desk to search any small trinket that would be worth something. A couple gold knick knacks that he was pretty sure weren’t even dad’s he pocketed and the fancy paper weight on the corner of the desk. He was about to leave again but the bottom drawer of the desk was locked, and he was nothing if not curious. It took some work and a fountain pen before he broke the lock. Inside the drawer was an ornate box that he knew had to be worth more than the other things he had. Just as he was hiding it under his coat he heard the office door. With a few curses he tried to make it look like he wasn’t doing anything shady when he heard Allison speak up. 

“Klaus? What’re you doing in here?” He poked up from behind the desk to find his sister standing with her arms on her hips next to it. She still looked as gorgeous and perfect as ever. 

“Allison!” It was hard to hide the smile that was making its way onto his face. She may hate him but he still loved her. “Hey, come here.” He started for her with his arms out for a hug. She didn’t move away so that was a good enough sign for him to finish the action. The warmth she offered was nice and she even patted his back; which was more than he expected. “Long time no see. Too long.”

“Yeah, close to eight years.” He couldn’t help the wince at the cool tone she used. It was understandable but that didn’t mean it didn’t hurt. “How’ve you been? Just out of rehab?” Her voice so close to mocking that he frowned. 

“No, no, none of that. I’m clean!” At her disbelieving look he sighed. It was going to take a while for any of the others to believe him sober; if they ever did. “I actually just came here to make sure that the old man was really gone. And he is! He’s dead. Yeah!” He did a little celebratory hand thing that Ben always said was stupid but Vanya found funny. The clapping didn’t earn him any smiles from Allison though. “You know how I know? Because if he were alive not one of us would be allowed to set foot in this room.” Allison looked away from him to see what was still on the desk. “He was always in here, our whole childhood. Plotting his next torment, right?” He fell back in the chair with a laugh and tossed his feet up on the wood. Allison picked up a book before tossing it back down, uninterested. “Remember how he used to look at us? That scowl? Thank Christ he’s not our real father so we couldn’t inherit those cold dead eyes!” The face he made got a short laugh from Allison but it was enough for him. “Number Three!”

“Get out of his chair.” Luther’s voice cut through his imitation. Looking over he found that Luther had, well, filled out in the last few years. He was intimidating before this only increased it tenfold. It made a certain nervousness pick up under his skin. Daddy’s favorite number One had never liked him or Vanya. 

“Oh, wow, Luther! Wow, you really uh. You really filled out over the years, huh?” He was up on his feet to at least get some height and calm his nerves. It didn’t really help.

“Klaus.”

“Save the lecture. I was already leaving.” The chair was pushed aside as he started around the desk. “So, you guys can talk amongst yourselves.” A nervousness laugh slipped out as he tried to walk past Luther. Whose arm went out to hit him in the chest and stop him in his tracks. 

“Drop it.” A hand found his shoulder with a tight grip. 

“Ex-squeeze me?” 

“Do it. Now.” It got quiet with their staring contest before Klaus caved and tore himself out of Luther’s grip. He muttered to himself while walking back to the desk. 

“Alright. Alright.” The items he was digging out clinked in his hands and he turned to face his brother. “It’s just an advance on our inheritance!” He let the knick knacks fall from his hands to the floor. “That’s all it is.” The paper weight was pulled out of a pocket and dropped to the floor as well. “No need to get your little panties in a bunch.” With a mocking voice he snorted and walked out the door. 

The hallway was quiet when he entered. It calmed his nerves only somewhat. He definitely needed a high now after that disaster. Luther had always made him feel insignificant and useless in a way that their dad never could. Perfect number One that wanted nothing to do with disappointment number Four. It apparently wasn’t enough that he couldn’t be part of the ‘Umbrella Academy’ like Vanya, no, his brother had to shun him from even being around. Allison used to follow his lead up until they were fifteen and she had no one else to talk to about clothes. Even Diego had kept his distance for years, but Klaus was sure it had nothing to do with Luther. In fact the only ones of the family that didn’t ignore him were Vanya and Ben. Just like how it was now; they always had been a family on their own.

Instead heading downstairs he decided to snoop around Allison’s room for something else to wear. It was getting toasty in the house and he wasn’t going to part with his coat anytime soon. Before heading for his sister’s room though he dropped the box off on his bed. His and Vanya’s shared room was empty and clean like he knew it would have been. Mom never took a day off. He didn’t bother hiding the box and just tossed it onto the bed before ducking out again. Allison’s room was much more interesting. 

The old leather skirt he found went quite well with his ankle boots. It was loose and breezy. He tossed his other clothes into his room before finally heading back downstairs. A cigarette found its way into his hands and lit up as he stepped into the living room. The others were gathered in there, even Ben was giving him a look from the back of the couch Vanya was sitting on. He waved off the look and went for the bar. Alcohol was something that he still partook in. Not a lot but enough to get a buzz on when he wanted to relax. Vanya had started to keep a bottle of whiskey in the small fridge just for him; even if she joined him on more than one occasion. 

“Um, I guess we should get this started.” Klaus barely looked up from the drink he was pouring as Luther got to his feet. “So, I figured we could have a sort of memorial service in the courtyard at sundown.” He tapped out the ashes of his cigarette into an old trophy. “Say a few words, just at Dad’s favorite spot.”

“Dad had a favorite spot?” Allison asked, just as confused at the rest of them. The old man hated every other one of his kids but Luther.

“You know, under the oak tree.” With his drink finally finished, Klaus started for the couches while taking a sip. “We used to sit out there all the time. None of you ever did that?”

“Will there be refreshments?” He moved between Allison and the edge of the couch to join the family circle. “Tea? Scones? Cucumber sandwiches are always a winner.” 

“What? No.” Klaus hummed and moved between Luther and the couch. “And put that out. Dad didn’t allow smoking in here.” He set the trophy down on the side table and ignored Ben’s disapproving look. Smoking wasn’t technically breaking his sobriety. 

“Is that my skirt?”

“What?” He turned around at Allison’s question. "Oh, yeah, this. I found it in your room.” Vanya glanced down at the skirt and had to hide a smile. He would have taken some of her clothes but she was too short for anything to fit him. Most of the time he just bought women’s clothing. “It’s a little dated, I know, but it’s very breathey on the bits.” The little motion he did didn’t get any laughs. 

“Listen up. Still some important things that we need to discuss, all right?” Klaus rolled his eyes at Luther but turned away to sit back on the couch. 

“Like what?” Klaus knew that voice. Diego’s ‘I know what’s happening but I want you to explain it anyway’ voice. It had been used on him many a time when he showed up on Diego's doorstep or he was found in a back alley. 

“Like the way he died.”

“And here we go.” Diego looked away from Luther to probably glare into the fire. Klaus took a drink from his glass and leaned back to watch the chaos unfold. 

“I don’t understand. I thought they said it was a heart attack.” Vanya said, voicing what all of them were thinking. All that time up in space must’ve screwed with Luther’s head to make him think dad died in some other way than a heart attack. 

“Yeah, according to the coroner.”

“Well, wouldn’t they know?” Klaus hid his grin behind the glass in his hands. 

“Theoretically.” Luther answered, still on his one track mind.

“Theoretically?” The back and forth between Vanya and Luther was all very interesting to listen to. Klaus finished off the last of his cigarette and stuffed the butt into the trophy around Ben. 

“I’m just saying, at the very least, something happened. The last time that I talked to Dad, he sounded strange.” 

“Oh, quelle surprise!” The words were said through a mouthful of alcohol as he tipped his head back against the couch. From the corner of his eye he could see the look Vanya was giving him.

_ "That's disgusting, Klaus."  _ He looked over at Ben after swallowing the liquid and just grinned. It was best to not start a conversation with their other siblings around; they already thought he was crazy.

“Strange how?” Allison asked. 

“He sounded on edge. Told me I should be careful who to trust,” Luther answered. Klaus didn’t like where this was going. Anytime things started like this accusations were tossed out like weapons.

“Luther, he was a paranoid, bitter old man who was starting to lose what was left of his marbles.” Diego said while getting up from the chair.

“No. He must have known something was going to happen.” Luther turned away from Diego to face Klaus on the couch. “Look, I know you don’t like to do it, but I need you to talk to dad.” Allison scoffed into her drink. There was no faith in him from any of his other siblings; there never had been. 

“I can’t just call dad in the afterlife and be like, ‘Dad, could you just...stop playing tennis with Hitler for a moment and take a quick call?’” He sat up on the couch to face his brothers. 

“Since when? That’s your thing?” Luther sounded annoyed but Klaus couldn’t care less. His powers didn’t work like that. He could see and hear ghosts, not conjure them; Ben was a fluke and a half. There was nothing of use about his powers. 

“You know that’s not how it works!” He had tried to explain it to his other siblings over and over and over again, but they never seemed to get it. He couldn’t do a damn thing. Even after all of dad’s training and isolation there was nothing he could do with his powers. See ghost? Yeah, hundreds of them. Hear them? Most definitely. But conjure one? No, the only reason Ben was even with them was because he hadn’t gone into the light after he died. It was a little push from his powers that got Ben to stay, nothing more. “And besides, I’m not in the right...frame of mind.”

“You’re high?” Allison asked but he knew it was an accusation. She hadn’t believed for a second that he was clean. 

“No!” At the disbelieving stares of his other siblings he sighed. It was easier to play along to their image of him. If they didn’t see him as more than a junkie then well, that’s what they’d see. “Yeah. Yeah, I mean how are you not?” He ignored Vanya’s sympathetic glance and Ben’s downright murderous glare aimed at their brothers and sister. “Listening to all this nonsense.” 

“Well, sober up, this is important.” He bit back a scoff and fell into the couch. “Then there’s the issue of the missing monocle.” 

“Who gives a shit about a stupid monocle?” Dad, obviously. Klaus took another drink and watched Luther and Diego go back and forth.

“Exactly. It’s worthless.” Luther turned to face Diego. “So whoever took it, I think it was personal.” It got quiet for a moment as Luther looked at all of them. “Someone close to him. Someone with a grudge.” They all had grudges against the old man, he was a terrible father.

“Where are you going with this?” Klaus had a clue but he had to ask anyway. 

“Oh, isn’t it obvious, Klaus?” He looked away from Luther to Diego. “He thinks one of us killed dad.” Luther sighed but didn’t deny it. 

“You do?” Klaus had felt hurt a lot over the years but this was like a punch to the gut. He may have hated the old man but he’d never thought about killing him. None of them had, he was sure of it. The lack of trust from their number One hurt, and the suspicion that came with it twice as much. They weren’t a close family but they were family all the same. 

“How could you think that?” Klaus glanced over at Vanya to find the same thoughts written on her face. 

“Great job, Luther. Way to lead.” Diego started out of the room and Klaus sat up. 

“That’s not what I’m saying.”

“You’re crazy, man, you’re crazy.” He got to his feet to follow Diego out of the room. There was only so much drama he could take. “Crazy.” 

“I’ve not finished.” 

“Okay, well sorry I’m just gonna go murder mom. Be right back.” He heard Vanya get up behind him but he didn’t turn to look at her. 

Coming back here had been a mistake. This was the first time in three years that he really wanted to kick his sobriety and forget about his family. If only for one damn night. He had done just fine with only Vanya and Ben, but the other’s stressed him out. They didn’t trust him, didn’t believe him, couldn’t see him as anymore than the junkie he used to be. Even a murder accusation! Luther was fucking nuts. Klaus stuffed his hands into his pockets and found the pill bottle he always kept on him. He tried to not take more than one or two a day, but he needed something. Anything to numb the anxiety he had. The bottle was opened and a little white pill plucked out. He stared at it before putting it in his mouth. It was washed down with the last of the drink in his glass. 

Best family ever.


	3. Chapter 3

The house grew quiet with everyone separated. Klaus wandered between the den and the living room trying to avoid Luther and his disapproving stare. Ben had disappeared and left him on his own. It was quiet. He sighed and stopped in front of the bar. Sitting on top of it was the old man’s urn. Even dead it was like he was mocking him. For a moment he stared at the urn like dad’s ghost would just appear before he was turning away to light up a cigarette. He leaned against a side table to watch the urn. He could do this, he just had to try harder. Dad’s ghost couldn’t have gone too far, right?

For a moment he puffed out smoke before sighing around the cigarette. He shook himself out and started to pace in front of the bar, he could do this. Clenching his fists at his sides he tried to do what he did thirteen years ago to find Ben. It wasn’t really him that did it, but that was the only place he could start. All of dad’s training echoed in his head telling him to focus and face his fears, telling him to find a specific ghost to talk to. It was useless of course but he was going to try anyway. 

“Come on, dad. Just show yourself.” Klaus muttered into the empty air while he paced. A hand came up to catch the butt of his cigarette and he tossed it onto the bar. “Come do a big angry ghost lecture like I know you want to.” If anything would make dear old dad appear it was him doing something that went against the rules. Without even thinking about it another cigarette was lit and in between his lips. He was going to have to buy a new pack at this rate. “No? No wise words for a wayward child? Huh, you always were a stubborn bastard.” 

He came to a stop just in front of the urn. Nothing had changed. It was still the same and seemed to stare him down. A puff of smoke was blown at it before he looked away. This was getting him nowhere fast. With a sigh he dropped his arms onto the bartop and put his chin between them. Even just trying to use a power he didn’t have made him exhausted. He could use another drink. In moving to get a bottle from the bar under the counter top his arm bumped into the urn. It fell over and ashes went over the counter. For a moment he froze, waiting for punishment, then he was laughing. That’s what the old man deserved. He grabbed a random bottle of alcohol and set it on the counter before moving to scoop the ashes back into the urn. Best to not anger the dead, or Luther for that matter. 

Some minutes later Klaus was carrying the urn down to the kitchen with a glass of dark liquid in the hand. He was tempted to light up another cigarette but he had already chainsmoked three of them. Setting the urn on the table, he sat on next to it and took a drink. He couldn’t wait for this funeral to be over and he could go out to get some weed. Those nerve pills only did so much. This had been very stressful for him and he needed something to take the edge off. Alcohol only went so far. 

“You really were a bastard, weren’t you?” Klaus leaned back on the table to stare up at the ceiling. His glass was still in his hand but he didn’t feel like drinking it now. When he got no answer he sighed. The old man had never answered a single question they had unless it applied to their powers; and even then he ignored them. Mainly him and Vanya. Which, looking back at it, he was grateful for. Rather be ignored that be put through the torment the other five faced for their precious ‘Umbrella Academy’. “Bet you’re enjoying this. Watching your number One accuse us all of murder. You probably planned this.” He snorted and closed his eyes. 

Then opened them again when music reached his ears. It was coming from above him and most likely Luther’s doing. He was the only one with a stereo. For a moment Klaus debated on just staying where he was before laughing at himself. Of course he was going to dance, it would be a sin not to. He even picked up the urn to see if disrespecting dad would make him appear. It did not. 

Right near the end of the song a loud clap of thunder cut through. The house shook with the force and had Klaus pausing; no storm had done that before. He looked towards the stairs and went to step towards them when several knives flew through the air to stab the wall near his head. Not taking the chance he set the urn down and fled the room. He was not dying today. Without knowing why he grabbed the fire extinguisher on his way out; anything could be happening. By the time he found the others outside in the courtyard with a giant blue portal above them. He tossed the extinguisher at it like that would help. It did not. Diego shouted for him to get back and grabbed his arm. He was pushed behind him like Vanya was. The two youngest in the eyes of the others, no doubt. 

“I vote we run.” He didn’t want to stick around if the thing in the sky blew up. Vanya grabbed his hand and held him in place like he would have actually ran. Not without the others. He at least backed up as the wind picked up. Then something was pushing through the portal and someone landed on the ground in front of them. A youthful face Klaus never thought he’d see again stared at them. “Is it just me, or can you see little number Five too?”

“Shit.” 

Klaus sat on the kitchen table and watched Five blink around collecting stuff for a sandwich. It was surreal to see his brother after so many years. There were times over the last decade and a half that he tried to see if Five’s ghost was around but nothing ever came of it. He couldn’t rule out the possibility that he was dead but he had his hopes set on Five still being alive. Losing one brother permanently was hard enough, he didn’t know he could have handled losing two. At least with Five there had been a possibility of him coming back. A possibility that became reality.

A reality that Five hadn’t explained very well. Klaus would never claim to be a genius but he knew he was smart. He had always come in second or third in all of their classes behind Five and Ben. But Five’s time travel jargon went in one ear and out the other. He got that he was older than he looked but he didn’t understand how exactly. And with the way Five had shot back at Diego then left the room Klaus decided it best to not ask. He didn’t need to know that bad. Just knowing Five was back was good enough in his book. More of an asshole than before but back nonetheless. It was sort of a relief actually. The entire family was made up of assholes but at least Five didn’t do it to hurt them like Diego or even Allison on the occasion. While it still hurt sometimes Klaus at least knew not to take it personally. 

It wasn’t long after Five disappeared into the house that Luther was calling for the funeral to begin. Klaus huddled under a clear umbrella while the others had solid black ones. One of the last cigarettes in his pack was lit up and in his hand while Luther poured out the ashes. Without the wind they landed in a sad pile on the wet grass. He bit back a snort and blew out smoke away from Five. Then Pogo stepped forward to speak and got Diego upset; like usual. It had Klaus sighing but not going out of his way to stop them like Vanya was trying to do. He actually enjoyed a good fight, and Diego and Luther could usually put one on. His little encouragement to ‘Hit him’ earned him a look from his sisters that he ignored. It settled his nerves. Took his focus away from the underlying problem between all of them; that was lying in a pile on the ground. Violence had always spoken the truth between Luther and Diego. And when it was over there had never been a clear winner; probably never would be. 

With a toss of Diego’s knife Luther was rushing into the house. Klaus watched him disappear, not quite caring if the cut was deep or not. Luther never cared when he got injured when they were younger and he was made of tougher material than the rest of them anyway. It was just Diego, Vanya and Mom left outside with him before Vanya too was heading inside. A look was shot at him by Diego that he didn’t have a hard time deciphering. He was pissed, as usual. But he didn’t say anything, just moved towards Mom and led her back into the house. Klaus watched them leave as well but didn’t move to get up. Rain had always served to calm him down. When the last of his cigarette burned down he got to his feet. He walked over to the pile of ash turning to sludge in the grass and crouched down. 

“Bet you’re loving this. Team at it’s best, like you taught them.” The butt of the cigarette went into the ash and he was standing up. “Maybe take a day off old man, it’ll do your health wonders.” With a snort he turned on his heel to leave the last of his father behind. 

Back in the kitchen Klaus debated on whether he was going to go home or just stick around the Academy. Vanya already left but that didn’t bother him. She had lessons tomorrow and he normally left the apartment during those hours anyway. He’d been told on multiple occasions by her students that he’s ‘annoying’ and ‘a psycho’. They weren’t fond of the one-sided conversations he had with Ben. Not that he minded but it was just easier to be out of the house. 

“An entire square block and there’s not a drop of coffee in this place.” Five shut the last cabinet and blinked over to the table. 

“You know dad didn’t like caffeine.” Allison said while walking in. She looked ready to call it a night like the rest of them. They had been a family that could spend massive amounts of time together, not without it dissolving into a mess like that of the courtyard. It was a sad reality that Klaus somehow found he missed; even if it stressed him out.

“He didn’t like children either but he had plenty of us.” He tapped his feet on the edge of the table and pushed back in the chair. Two legs came up and he balanced there for a moment just taking in Allison’s glare. She still didn’t appreciate his humor even after all these years. 

“I’m taking the car.” Five started to walk away and Klaus sat up. Did he even know how to drive?

“Where are you going?” He wouldn’t say he was concerned but he was concerned. Five had just got back, he didn’t want to lose him all over again. 

“To get a decent cup of coffee.”

“Do you even know how to drive?” Allison asked, having the same thoughts as Klaus. 

“I know how to do everything.” Five stepped back into a spatial jump that Klaus knew would take him out into the alley. 

“I feel like we should try and stop him.” He got up from the chair and looked at the back door for a moment before turning to Allison. “But then again, I also kinda want to see what happens.” Not enough to let Five leave on his own but he also knew that he wouldn’t get to the car quick enough to stop him. The car engine starting up outside just moving to prove his point. 

“Alright, I guess I’ll see you guys in, what, ten years?” Diego asked, coming into the kitchen. “When Pogo dies?” There was a bag of his things over his shoulder and Klaus knew he had no plans of ever coming back. 

“Not if you die first,” Allison said. 

“Yeah, love you too, sis.” Diego moved around Allison to pick a piece off of a cookie that Mom had made. “And good luck on your next film. Hope it turns out better than your marriage, huh?” Klaus could almost feel the hurt that crossed Allison’s face. Her marriage had suffered and her relationship with her daughter, and Klaus felt bad for her. She was still his sister even if she was upset with him. 

“Diego-” He went to tell their brother off but stopped at the seething glare he got from Allison. Instead he turned to follow Diego a few steps. “Where are we going?” 

“I’m leaving, we are not going anywhere.” 

“Great! I’ll get my things.” Klaus patted Diego’s shoulder and took off out of the kitchen. He wanted to get something to eat and possibly pick up some weed. Diego would most likely want to leave without him but he knew that his brother would slow down his pace to allow him time. Over the six years he was on the streets Diego had helped him a few times when he didn’t want to bother Vanya. He couldn’t remember a time where Diego actually left without him. 

Once in his room he tossed on his shirt and grabbed the box sitting on his bed. He still had plans to pawn it off. But as he walked out of the house and opened the box he found a book and several folded papers within. Not really being able to read what they were in the gloom of the alley he closed the box again. He could always read them later; the weed could wait. With a quick glance at Diego’s car to find it not gone yet, Klaus climbed the fire escape to tuck the box underneath Five’s window and hoped he wouldn’t take it. He would come back for it in the morning, or later that night. 

“You know.” He slid into the back seat and leaned over the center console. Diego sighed like he hadn’t just been waiting for Klaus to finally make his appearance. “Every time I close my eyes I see a diarrhetic hippo standing over my face.” Klaus closed his eyes and faked a desperate ‘No, no’ before looking back at Diego. There was a hint of a smile on his face and Klaus took that as a win in his book. 

“Sit back.” Klaus did as he was told and fell back in the seat to find Ben sitting next to him. 

“You think we could get some food?” He looked at Diego but his brother ignored him. With a pout he turned to face Ben. “Breakfast food? I’m feeling waffles.” Vanya would already be at home and probably made herself something for dinner. It was a common occurrence for him to be gone around dinner time at least three times a week, so she didn’t normally plan for him. He found it better to smoke away from the apartment; she didn’t like him doing it so late at night. 

_ “You know I don’t like waffles.” _ Ben glanced away from the window towards him before continuing the watch the buildings go by. Klaus was vaguely tell Diego was driving for the pier. 

“Boo! How can you not like waffles?” There was a silence that Klaus knew to be Ben rolling his eyes. “Well, you’re dead so you don’t get an opinion.” 

_ “Wow, rude.” _ For a moment it was quiet until Diego put the car in park and got out. Klaus opened his door to keep an eye and ear out on his brother; just in case something happened.  _ “And I’m pretty sure I’m not the only one. I don’t think Diego likes waffles either.” _

“Liar. He would’ve told me if he decided to forsake waffles.” Klaus caught sight of something dangling from Diego’s hand that glinted in the headlights. It was a chain most likely. And Klaus sighed when he remembered what Luther was going on about early that day. Dad’s missing monocle. If Diego really was the one to murder dad, and there was no way, then Klaus was going to keep his mouth shut. Nothing good would come from starting an investigation, and he didn’t give a shit that dad was dead. What happened was not his business. “Diego! Come on, we’re starving!”

“Get back in the car.” Diego turned away from the water and started for the car. The radio on the hood started making noise and Klaus knew his time away from the Academy was going to be cut short. “I’m dropping you off at the nearest bus stop.” Klaus fell back into the seat and slammed the door closed while Diego sat in the driver’s seat. 

“Yeah, sure.” He crossed his arms over his chest and sunk lower in the seat. Ben looked down at him with a questioning eyebrow raised. 

_ “Have you taken your medicine yet?” _ Klaus groaned and moved an arm to cover his eyes. 

“Shut up, Ben. I didn’t forget if that’s what you’re wondering.” He had. The bottle rattled in his coat pocket as he reached for it. Two pills twice a day, then one or two during the in between if his nerves got too bad. One in the morning when he got up and one at night. Vanya’s were three a day with the same leniency as his for during the day. 

_ "You did. See, this is why you need me around.” _ Klaus hissed at him but took the pill anyway. Need him or not, Klaus was grateful that Ben had stuck around. Things just seemed better with his family by his side; even when they weren’t.


End file.
